The famiglia reunion and the class introduction
by Tanpopo97
Summary: Tsuna gets a letter for a class reunion, but its taking place in the mansion at same time as a part celebrating his second year as boss! Everyone is going to be there, EVERYONE. Better not call Tsuna 'Dame' with this friends around.
1. We're Hosting WHAT?

Thank you for taking the time to read this, and please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

'If only they knew' Tsuna thought as he looked down at the stack of mail he had just received. On the top of the pile was a letter addressed to 'Mr. Sawada Tsunayoshi'. He chuckled, and took the paper in his hands, reading over it once more. It had only been 5 years since middle school; he had officially inherited the Vongola about 2 years ago. The ninth had taken a vacation to Hawaii soon after he was relieved of the duty, leaving with a cheery goodbye and a promise to come back soon. But like I said, that was 2 years ago, and since then the only other vacations he has taken is to come back to visit his heir. It seems he took a liking to the tropics, and the head to toe service he got once the locals found out the Vongola owned the island and had saved them from a rival family.

But back to topic, Tsuna was currently staring at an invitation that had arrived the night before, inviting him to an old middle school reunion. He stood, paper in hand, as he walked to the door. A small part inside of him really wanted to go, to see how his old classmates were doing, and check up on his old friends. 'Ha' Tsuna thought 'what old friends? The only friends I made in school live in the mansion and I see then almost every day.' This was true with the exception of Enma, who had managed to make his famiglia grow rapidly within the last few years. With the help of the Vongola, they were now in the top 5 of the largest mafia, which also included the Vongola themselves, the Cavallone, and the Millefore. The fifth one doesn't matter right now. The Millefore had recently been formed, but Byakuran and Tsuna are on good terms. The conflict in the future is never to happen in this timeline, and their bonds have only grown tighter since the fight with Vindice, that also lead to a friendship with Bermuda, who had kept in contact. He seems to think Tsuna saved him from something that had been haunting him for quite a while, and sees Tsuna as a person worthy for the great title he carries because he believes Tsuna can truly change the mafia world.

Getting back on track once more, Tsuna shook his head and left the office. He needed to inform Gokudera and Yamamoto of-

"BOSS, I RECEIVED A LETTER FROM OUR OLD SCHOOL, ARE YOU-" Gokudera was racing towards the door of his bosses office when he saw his boss walking out. Almost crashing into each other, Tsuna reached out a hand to steady himself and his guardian. Tsuna himself had changed a lot since his graduation 2 years ago, his hair was still the same, but not so out of control as before, and his skin tone had become darker, a nice tan from his training out in the sun. Another result of his training was the toned arms and abs, though you couldn't see it because of the light orange dress shirt he wore.

"Ah Hayato, it seems like you received one also." Tsuna replied to his storm, who was apologizing profusely for almost running into his boss and holding a letter similar to the one that Tsuna was holding. The ever loyal right hand man looked exactly as he did when he was constantly working on the C.A.I. system in the future. His hair was in a loose ponytail, with a few stands brushing his face. He wore a red dress shirt exactly like Tsuna's, matching his flame color. The sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows. He had on his Vongola gear like always, prepared for any danger that might sneak up on them.

"Y-yes boss, I did. Are you going to go? I mean the looks on those people's faces when they find out who you are, imagine!" Gokudera laughed as Tsuna shook his head.

"You know as well as I do that I can't tell them, it might put them in danger. I have too much paper work to sign anyway." Tsuna answered.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway as a cheerful laugh reached their ears. They both turned toward the newcomer and smiled, well Gokudera scowled, but he was smiling on the inside.

"Yo, what's all the noise about? Tsuna, I'm here to turn in my mission report, I hope it's not too late." Yamamoto laughed cheerfully and paid no attention to his ranting friend. Like the other two, Yamamoto wore a dress shirt that matched his flame. However, unlike the other two, he had a more carefree personality to him, instead of being totally serious like is ten years late self was, he is more confidant with the fact that his father is still alive, and still running the family business. His face had become older though, and he now sported a scar on his chin.

"DON'T SPEAK SO FORMALY TO JUUDAIME! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAND IN THAT REPORT OVER A WEEK AGO!"

"It's ok Gokudera, it gave me time to catch up on all of my other paperwork." Tsuna tried to calm Gokudera down. "Oh, Yamamoto, did you also receive a middle school reunion letter?" he asked.

"Reunion letter? No I haven't, but that would be fun to see everyone again, wouldn't it?" Yamamoto laughed again.

"Hmm, you didn't get one? That's strange… Well if you want to go I won't stop you-"

"Then again I haven't checked my mail in about a week."

Tsuna sighed and put a hand to his forehead.

"BAKA! What if Juudaime sent you something important, like a letter to a meeting? Or a formal invitation to his birthday?"

"Gokudera-kun, it's not even close to my birthday yet." Tsuna stated simply.

"Of course I know that Juudaime, but you could have your birthday early this year, and this idiot would never have known because he didn't check his mail." Gokudera seethed.

Tsuna walked back into his office and shut his door. His sound proof door. And locked it. He locked his sound proof, bullet proof, explosion proof, sword proof door, and sighed. He walked back over to his seat and sat down. He couldn't even remember why he left the room in the first place. He looked on the calendar, nope, his birthday wasn't for a few moths still. He looked down into his hand. 'Oh yeah' he thought 'the reunion…'

"Ciaossu." A voice said.

Tsuna jumped and turned around.

"R-Reborn! How did you get in here?" Tsuna shook his head "Never mind, what is it you want?"

"I hope you don't mind but I rented out the ball room to some class reunion Kyoko was nice enough to inform me of. I expect you to go; you wouldn't want to disappoint the guests, would you? Not to mention Kyoko. They were, after all, promised to meet the most powerful and influential man in the world." Reborn smirked. "Oh and by the way I also took the liberty of organizing a party in honor of your 2nd year anniversary of being boss. It's scheduled for the night before the reunion, and I also gave them the offer of staying the night. I only invited the Varia, Bermuda, Enma, Dino, Byakuran, Uni, CEDEF and maybe a few others, you know, everyone."

3

2

1

"I'm doomed."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

THANK YOU, I PLAN TO CONTINUE IT SOON, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I NEED TO CHANGE ANYTHING!


	2. The Group

It was a day before the party, and everyone was preparing the ballroom for a feast. Sawada Tsunayoshi had just come inside from a training session with Reborn, and was slowly walking up to the third floor, which is where all of the guardian's rooms were. Half asleep, he didn't notice the person exiting their room until he ran into them. Strong arm gripped his shoulders, and a deep voice rung out through the hall.

"Omnivore"

"H-H-H-Hibari! Sorry I didn't see you there, when did you get back from your mission? You're not hurt are you? Did you have any trouble with the family? Did-" Hibari had recently been sent on a mission to oversee transactions between the Vongola and a new famiglia. He had been gone a little over a week and no one had noticed his return.

The hands on his shoulders tightened, he looked up and gulped.

"Che, you talk too much. Yes I finished the mission successfully and with no injuries. You, however, seem like you can hardly stand. What have I missed in the past week?" Hibari said. His voice was softer than normal, over the years he has come to respect his boss, and eventually they became friends.

"Nothing much. I have been worried over some minor issues but besides that, reborn has increased my training in case something happens at the party." Tsuna flinched "Oh yeah… there's also going to be a party tomorrow, you don't have to come if you don't want to, but you are invited. Then there is going to be a class reunion from middle school that reborn set up…"

"Birdie-chan I heard you had returned, and now I also hear dear Tsunayoshi is holding a middle school reunion? Is heard from Chrome that you used to get bullied an awful lot back then. Kufufu I can't wait to make them pay for harming my vessel. Kufufu, Chrome?" Mukuro turned to Chrome, who was standing behind him. "I'm going to go meet up with Ken and Chikusa; I should be back by nightfall." Mukuro disappeared in a swirl of flames, leaving Chrome with the other two.

Tsuna, who had been trying to hold Hibari back, and barely succeeding, seeing as Hibari didn't want to hurt his boss unless they were sparing, released his grip with a sigh of relief. Hibari turned around and glared. Chrome walked over to them.

"Boss, hello. Kyoya, welcome back." She smiled as Hibari leaned down and gently kissed her. She and Hibari had been dating since the second they got out of high school and had gotten married about a year ago. Hibari saw her as the strongest women he had ever met, despite her shy demeanor, which was just like their boss's. Chrome was slightly shorter than Hibari, still carried her trident around, and her hair and eye patch were still the same. She had to trade in her Kokuyo uniform for something more loose fitting to accommodate for her growing belly. Chrome Dokuro was 7 months pregnant.

Hibari smiled and led her away to go get some lunch. Tsuna sighed, and walked further down the hall to his room. After that little encounter, he wasn't as tired and no matter what, he couldn't go to sleep. He was nearing the 1,000th sheep when there was a knock at the door. Sighing he walked over and opened it. There was no one there…

"Hello Decimo"

Tsuna nearly jumped in surprise. Nearly. He looked down and recognized who the voice belonged to.

"Verde! What are you doing here? Now of all times?"

"Hmmm? Reborn didn't tell you? All of the Acrobaleno are here. We have come to help with the middle school reunion. Of course I did get promised some new experiments fufufu."

Tsuna was panicking on the inside.

"But that party isn't until the day after tomorrow!" Tsuna reasoned.

"Hmmm? Reborn didn't tell you that either? It seems the guests are arriving early because they were promised the opportunity to get a tour of the mansion. The group they get put in depends on their carrier choice. Reborn told me that you will get a person from each group that seems the most promising to take on a tour and recruit them into your family." Verde told him.

"But, but that's ridiculous! I don't want to involve them with the mafia!"

"Dame Tsuna! Are you stupid?" Reborn came out of a hole in the wall. "No one knows this is The Mafia. They just think it is a branch of the actual Vongola."

Ever since the fight at the inheritance ceremony, the mafia had become widely spread. The Vongola was the most famous of course, but the tenth generation always remained in the shadows. No one knew who they were.

"The guests should be arriving soon, along with their families. His is a list of the people you will be in charge of for today, group 3, don't forget." Reborn handed him a list of 5 names, and their family members. Tsuna also noticed that Verde was gone.

List:

-Hinabi Dohachiro (scientist)

Father: Nezu Dohachiro (teacher)

-Akira Mochida (COMBUSIN officer)

Brother: Kensuke Mochida (sword expert)

-Hana Sasagawa (professional model and undercover Vongola agent)

Daughter: Chinatsu

-Kyoko Sasagawa (professional model and undercover Vongola agent)

Brother: Ryohei Sasagawa (professional boxer and Vongola sun guardian)

-Atsuko Yamari (Famous Yakuza leader in Namimori)

Father: Kenji Yamari (Previous leader and now corrupt police chief)

Tsuna stared at the list. Nezu sensei's daughter was in his class? And so was Mochida Senpai's brother? Since when? And there was a Yakuza boss in his class too? Why are they all in his group? And why is Kyoko and Hana in his group, they don't even need a tour.

"Reborn- " No sign of him anywhere. Tsuna hung his head. What would be his cover up? He couldn't just tell them that he was Vongola Decimo right?

"Group three has just arrived, would their tour guide please meet them down in the lobby? Group 3!"

The announcement rang throughout the mansion. Tsuna sighed and gripped the wall to prevent himself from falling. He slowly walked toward the elevator and selected the lobby floor. When the door opened he stepped out into the bright room, he sees a group of people chatting. Of course Kyoko, Hana, and Ryohei look most at ease, all of the others look way too excited. Ryohei was holding his newly born son, and Hana was keeping watch while the other two girls in the group gushed. Of course the first one to see him was Mochida.

"IT'S DAME TSUNA!"


	3. Acrobaleno

THANKS FOR READING ONCE AGAIN!

()()()()

List of Tsuna's group:

-Hinabi Dohachiro (scientist)

Father: Nezu Dohachiro (teacher)

-Akira Mochida (COMBUSIN officer)

Brother: Kensuke Mochida (sword expert)

-Hana Sasagawa (professional model and undercover Vongola agent)

Daughter: Chinatsu

-Kyoko Sasagawa (professional model and undercover Vongola agent)

Brother: Ryohei Sasagawa (professional boxer and Vongola sun guardian)

-Atsuko Yamari (Famous Yakuza leader in Namimori)

Father: Kenji Yamari (Previous leader and now corrupt police chief)

()()()()()()()()()()

Tsuna sighed as he continued toward the group. He recognized most of the faces there, except for the retired yakuza boss.

"SAWADA! IT IS EXTREMELY NICE OF YOU TO LEAD OUR GROUP!" Ryohei yelled as Hana took the baby from his arms.

"Always yelling with the baby, it's going to go deaf." She was mumbling to herself.

Mochida snorted.

"Dame-Tsuna is leading the tour? Is he the butler or something? I knew he wouldn't get very far in life." He laughed, along with his brother, Akira.

"You never had him in your class though Nii-san, he was totally hopeless!" the brothers shared a laugh.

The ballroom they were standing in was well furnished and eloquent. It was a rich shade of red with golden trim and a crystal chandelier. Even being a butler in this place could get you more money than being a doctor, not that they knew that.

"Hey! I clearly remember him beating you in a kendo competition!" remarked Hana, anger written all over his face.

Before either Mochida or his brother could reply, Tsuna started the tour.

"If you would all follow me, I will start off going through the rooms on the first floor." He took them through the ballroom and through the lounge. The first floor mainly consisted off the formal rooms like the meeting rooms, feast hall, ballrooms, and the kitchens. The second floor was added mainly for the guardians themselves. It was full of arcade games, a bowling alley, a basketball court, a Movie Theater, and things like that.

"The current Vongola boss is said to be relatively young, along with his guardians, the youngest being around 10 years old. The guardians each have-" Tsuna was currently lecturing the group on the history of the Vongola.

"Some special flame blah blah blah" Mochida cut in "Everyone knows this stuff Dame-Tsuna, why are you retelling us? I probably know more than you do."

"Oh? Do you? Who are the guardians then? Their pasts? Where they are right now?" Tsuna questioned

"L- like you know any of those answers yourself!" Mochida accused

"The tenth generation sun guardian was in your class in school, and is currently standing right behind you."

Mochida paled and turned around.

"EXTREAMLY RIGHT SAWADA! I AM GOING BACK TO MY ROOM NOW! COME ON HAHA, KYOKO!" the now public sun guardian ran toward the elevator with the two girls and one child following at a leisurely pace.

'He didn't have to leave me here alone with these people' Tsuna thought scathingly

Mochida stared dumbfounded at the place where Ryohei was just standing, along with the other guests in the room. Tsuna smirked.

"He- I- how- during school- boxing? The sun guardian? Why was he even here? Y-you know all that? Then who is the leader?"

"Sorry, but that information is top classified." Tsuna resisted the urge to laugh at the expression on Mochida's face. "Now where were we? Oh yes, the guardians-"

"M-my student! My student was in the mafia! The most prestigious mafia at that! I raise good students!"

"Good job dad!"

"My classmate was in the mafia… Was there anyone else in the mafia that I know?" Mochida asked

"Can't say~" Tsuna sung and continued on with the tour.

They walked toward the elevator and Tsuna pressed the button to the 4th floor. When they reached the floor, it was a whole room decorated by the history of the Vongola. They looked around in wonder, and they noticed that some of the pictures were missing, and instead there were just empty spaces with the outlines of the pictures there.

"Why are there some picture missing?" Nezu asked as he walked closer to the wall where a particularly large picture was missing. The plague under it read: Vongola Primo and Guardians

He frowned "Are we not allowed to see the first generation?" another spot just as big was on the opposite wall, but it was titled: Vongola Decimo and Guardians

"It is said that the tenth generation looks almost exactly like the first generation, so I- we would rather not risk it. It is a hopeless endeavor by any means, because you are most likely going to find out who they are anyway" after that Tsuna refused to say more.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey Tsuna who is this?" Akira asked, pointing to a rare picture of Reborn.

"Ah, that's Reborn, one of the seven Acrobaleno, and strongest hitman in the world." Tsuna replied somewhat smugly

"What relation does he have with the Vongola then?" he asked again

"He was the tutor of Vongola Decimo when the boss was still in school."

"I have met an Acrobaleno!" Akira boasted "She is the leader of COMBUSIN. Her name is Lal; she's a real slave driver."

"I've met her to Dame-Tsuna, she is so cool!" Mochida added arrogantly

"Lal Mirch is not a complete Acrobaleno, her spot as the rain was taken at the last minute by Colonello. So no, you have not met an Acrobaleno, although yes, I agree with you that her training methods are very server, I have been personally trained by her before." Tsuna gave a little laugh at the stunned and angry faces of those who were out done once again.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ABOUT ME OVER THERE? SAWADA I HOPE FOR YOUR BENEFIT IT ISNT ANYTHING BAD, OR ELSE YOUR TRAINING IS GOING TO TRIPLE!"

Out of nowhere Lal appeared and marched over to Tsuna, and pulled him closer to her by his ear.

"I-IItaai"

"Listen here twerp, I'm coming to the feast tomorrow, so you better save me a seat, or else I will tell Reborn that it was you who drank the last batch of coffee yesterday!"

"O-Ok Lal you can let go now. And where is Colonello? Hmm you two have been getting cozy lately! Anything you need to tell me? I'm always here." Tsuna smiled as she released his ear, and turned to look at her. She blushed and turned away.

"Yo, Lal, I found you! I found you! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Colonello ran into the room and threw an arm over her shoulder. "Hey Tsuna long time no see, I hope Reborn has been going easy- Whoa looks like we're leaving, bye~" He shouted as he was dragged off by an angry Lal. He turned back to his group to see both of the Mochida brothers standing at attention, and a very pale Nezu. Hinabi, Nezu's daughter, on the other hand, just looks faintly surprised, along with both of the Yakuza leaders, who had only ever heard of the famous seven, but never thought they would get to meet one in real life.

Tsuna sighed.

"Now you really have met an Acrobaleno, surprised?"

()()()()()

Thank you for reading! Review? It helps the updates?


	4. Who do you know?

List of Tsuna's group:

-Hinabi Dohachiro (scientist)

Father: Nezu Dohachiro (teacher)

-Akira Mochida (COMBUSIN officer)

Brother: Kensuke Mochida (sword expert)

-Atsuko Yamari (Famous Yakuza leader in Namimori)

Father: Kenji Yamari (Previous leader and now corrupt police chief)

As they exited the 4th floor, and got on the elevator, Tsuna paused to consider where he should take them next.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna why did we skip the 3rd floor?" Mochida asked

"Hmm, oh that's because its where all of the guardians- HIEEEEEE! Don't press it!"

But it was too late, Mochida pressed the button and they were on the way to the third floor.

"Ok when the doors open, STAY ON THE ELEVATOR! Ok?" Tsuna said, trying to remain calm.

Ding!

When the door opened, they were met with a sight none of them were prepared for. Hibari was standing right outside the door, with the pregnant Chrome pushed up against the wall, in the middle of a make out session. Growling, Hibari looked up and locked eyes with Tsuna.

"Kyoya I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, they just pressed the button and I couldn't stop it, I didn't know you would be here! I'm sorry! To you too Chrome! Please forgive us!" the brunette apologized as Hibari stepped forward.

"O-of course its ok-" Chrome started

"Only if you spar with me." Hibari said

"A spar? Y-yeah ok after dinner ok?"

"Hn." Hibari led chrome back into their room and shut the door, the rest of the group had come out of the elevator by now and was staring at the door.

"It says… Vongola Cloud and Mist guardian…" Atsuko stated. It was the first time she had spoken the whole trip.

"H-Hibari too!?" Mochida yelled in shock

"Chrome's in this?" asked the other two that were in her class during the school years.

"AND THEY'RE MARRIED!" They all said in shock

"Herbivores" was heard from inside the door as they all quickly piled into the elevator again and Tsuna clicked on the top floor hurriedly.

Mochida leaned against the wall of the elevator, his brother's hand on his shoulder. "Hibari too. All of the schools top sports people, except me."

"Yosh I have raised amazing students"

"Who's next? The only sports person left is Yamamoto, but he is to young, right-"

The door opened to reveal Yamamoto sparing with a silver haired man. His sword was coated in rain flames and he was being circled by a sparrow with a dog by his feet.

"VOOOOOI VONGOLA BRAT, STOP MOVING." He yelled

"Yamamoto noooo. Him too?" Mochida cried in desperation

"Haha Squalo! Long time no see! How's everything going?" Yamamoto

"The Varia is here already?" Tsuna said as he pressed the button that closed the door.

"The Varia!" everyone in the group repeated. The Varia was famous as a ruthless group that was part of the Vongola, but not directly associated.

A hand stopped the door right before it closed.

"Trash, I've been looking for you. Take us to the training rooms." Xanxus wrenched the door back open and the rest of the Varia got in the elevator, except Squalo.

"Xanxus"

"Trash"

They stared at each other, everyone else watching with baited breath

"Fran"

They looked over at the green haired boy, who now had three new knives sticking out of his hat.

"Itaiii" he said in monotone

"Ushishishi how many times does the prince have to tell you not to but in on other peoples conversations?" Bel asked

Tsuna looked over at the two. "Bel, Fran, Hello"

"Ushishishi, brat."

"Hello Tsunayoshi. If you pay me, I will fix any damage we do with illusions." Mammon offered

"Oh hey Mammon I didn't know you came too. But its ok, I think I can fix it for half the price you would want." Tsuna replied smoothly

"Hmph'

'The mist Acrobaleno' the reunion group realized in wonder

"Tsuna darling~ you look adorable as always!" Lussuria said, pinching Tsuna cheeks. Everyone stepped back. "Have you seen my fellow sun? I would absolutely looove to have a spar with him later!"

"U-um yeah, he is in his room… I will let Ryohei know, I'm sure he will be excited" Tsuna replied

"Boss, are you ok?" Levi asked.

"Trash, take us to the training room." Xanxus said angrily, ignoring everyone else.

"You know what floor it is." Tsuna replied

The reunion group sucked in their breath. Is far as they knew, no one back talked the boss, not even the rest of the Varia. Xanxus glared and pressed a button with a speaker image on it. A voice came out of somewhere.

"What floor do you desire?"

"Underground 4, special training room."

"Xanxus- you know that that floor is only for the guardians-" a glare shut him up. He sighed. "Fine but only because I don't want you to kill any in the elevator."

"A passcode is needed, along with voice recognition" said the voice.

Xanxus looked over at Tsuna expectantly. Tsuna sighed.

"Passcode: NA2TS7U" Tsuna said as he eyed his old classmates suspiciously.

"Accepted"

The door opened and they were met with a surprised, blue haired man. The Varia pushed their way passed him.

"Oya oya, I didn't expect anyone else to some down here, kufufufufu, what are you doing down here Tsunayoshi? And why did you let them down?" he gestured to the Varia who were already battling.

"Mukuro." Tsuna greeted "I had no choice, the elevator was full of innocents. Where are you headed?" Tsuna asked as Mukuro joined the group on the elevator.

"To visit my dear Chrome" Mukuro said, with a gaze that promised a painful fight is Hibari ever hurt her. Everyone in the elevator shivered but Tsuna just smiled.

"Who are you?" Nezu asked, stealing his courage and facing Mukuro.

Mukuro turned to face the old teacher, and the people in the elevator saw his different colored eyes. They gulped as the red one changed, a different kanji showing.

"Kufufu how rude of me, my name is Mukuro Rokudo, I guess you would know me as Vongola Decimo's mist guardian, or Chrome's… twin brother kufufufufufu." Mukuro said in that creepy way of his.

"Is that why Chrome-Chan wears an eye patch? Because of your eyes?" asked Hinabi, who was always into abnormalities, being a scientist. Mukuro stared at her for a while before answering.

"No, Chrome got hers from a car crash that took her parents, along with half of her organs, which I replaced with my illusions.

"I thought you said you were twins"

"I shared her body when I was kept in Vindicare"

'VINDICARE!' The group though in horror. Only the worst of the worst go to Vindicare, and they were in the elevator with someone from there!

"- before the Decimo got me out. Chrome may have gotten her eye from a crash, but I got mine through a long experiment in Estraneo before I killed them all. Kufufufufu. Our… dear boss" he glanced ofer at Tsuna, unnoticed to the rest of the group "Is personal friends with the Vindicare leader, Bermuda. I'm pretty sure that I heard he was going to be coming here for a party being held tomorrow to honor the Decimo's second year in office. Kufufufu" Everyone in the elevator paled as the man walked out of the elevator. They were on the third floor again, and Tsuna was trying to get the door to shut as fast is he could.

"Dame- Tsuna, how come you could go someplace only the guardians could go. Not even the Varia were permitted there! Are you… are you a guardian?" asked Mochida carefully

"No way! O-of course not! I just know most of them, I was their friend in school remember!?"

"Hahaha of course! I knew it! There is no way you could be a guardian!"

"Tsuna" Atsuko asked carefully "Why are all of these people here though? I thought it was just a branch?"

"Ahaha yeah… well you see, this is the actual Vongola headquarters" everyone stared at him.

"WHAT"

"You don't mean-"

"WERE IN A MAFIA BASE?"

Everyone panicked a little when they heard this piece of information. They were about to ask more when they were cut off by a voice right before the elevator doors closed (man those things take forever to close, just like real ones)

"Tsuna-NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WAAAIIIT!" Tsuna cursed and quickly opened the doors again, just as a boy wearing a cow suit jumped into his arms. "LAMBO AND GYUDON WANT SNACKS!"

"L-Lambo… wait, Gyudon? He… is in your box right?" Tsuna checked the hall to make sure there was not a raging bull charging them.

"Hai! He is right here!" Lambo held up his Vongola box. The others gasped as they looked at it and the ring he held up a second later. They had heard about the special rings and boxes that only the Vongola had, this was the lightning guardian? They all jumped back as the flame lit the ring and Lambo-

"NO, LAMBO! NOT IN THE ELEVATOR!"

-stuffed it in the box, right when the elevator doors opened. They stared at surprise as a giant bull came out and ran towards the kitchen, with Lambo chasing after.

"Ara? What's with all that?" said Verde as he walked toward the elevator. Hinabi and Nezu both gaped when they laid eyes on the world famous scientist. Hinabi was almost hyperventilating as he walked onto the elevator with them.

"V-Verde Sama! It is a pleasure to meet you! You have been my role model for as long as I can remember! I have always looked up to you!"

"Hmm? That's nice." Verde replied. His cold attitude was just as famous as he was himself. Hinabi sighed as she was brushed off. She had heard all about his personality, the Acrobaleno never talked to anyone, not even the other famous scientists when they held conventions.

"Oh, Tsunayoshi, I didn't see you here." Both Hinabi and her father's jaw dropped. "You do realize that the lightning guardian and his bull are going to wreck the kitchen. That's a lot of paper work."

"Verde, what are you doing out of the labs? Nevermind… maybe you could make me something that does paperwork for me?"

'Good luck Dame-Tsuna. Verde-Sama never takes requests'

"Of course, I will get right on it, as soon as I fix the last invention Giannini messed up. And Shoichi was looking for you along with Spanner earlier; they wanted you to try out a new invention."

'Giannini? Shoichi? Spanner? All of the top inventors are here, and they all are on personal terms with Sawada!' Hinabi was yelling in her head.

"Ok I will go down there after my spar with Hibari"

'How can he talk about that so casually? He is going to die!' Mochida and his brother thought

After Verde left the elevator on the 6th floor, Tsuna rode with them down to the 4th, which they figured out was the guest room floor. When they got off the elevator and Tsuna was about to show them to their rooms, they all surrounded them, except for Atsuko and her father, who continued to the room Tsuna had told them was theirs.

"Ok Sawada, how do you know all of these people? You know the lightning guardian Lambo, the rain guardian Yamamoto, the sun guardian Ryohei, the mist twins Chrome and Mukuro, and the cloud guardian Hibari! The only one missing is the storm, so unless you're are the storm, which I doubt because you said you weren't a guardian, that makes you very high ranking" Mochida said.

As soon as he finished speaking the announcement speaker came on.

"Vongola Decimo! Your storm guardian has just reported in and would like-" there was what sounded like a scuffle for the microphone.

"BOSS! I'M BACK FROM MY MISSION AND I HAVE MY REPORT READY, I'M SO SORRY I WAS A DAY LATE, BUT THERE WAS ANOTHER FAMILY CAUSING TROUBLE AND TALKING BAD ABOUT YOU SO I WIPED THEM OUT! I'm SORRY JU-" and the speaker was cut off and replaced by static.

"That was Gokudera! He is the storm guardian!" Hinabi said

"And he wiped out a whole family single handedly!" Akira added disbelievingly.

"See, you can't be a guardian, so unless your some high-end butler who knows EVERYONE-"

"You know Lal AND the Acrobaleno Colonello," Akira exclaimed

"You even know the most famous scientists in the world!" continued Hinabi and her father.

They went to say more but were stopped. Tsuna looked at them with cold eyes, and pushed them away.

"May I remind you that WE are the host and YOU are the guests? I am not required to answer any of your questions." Tsuna said as he got on the elevator once more.

()()()()()()()

THANK YOU FOR READING!


	5. Vongola Decimo?

Thank you for reading and I want to thank all of the reviewers who have given me some great ideas!

()()()()

List of Tsuna's group:

-Hinabi Dohachiro (scientist)

Father: Nezu Dohachiro (teacher)

-Akira Mochida (COMBUSIN officer)

Brother: Kensuke Mochida (sword expert)

-Atsuko Yamari (Famous Yakuza leader in Namimori)

Father: Kenji Yamari (Previous leader and now corrupt police chief)

()()()()

Tsuna shook his head as he walked back to his room and flopped down on his bed, tomorrow everyone will be arriving for the ceremony, so how was he supposed to keep his classmates away from them? Those were his last thoughts as he fell asleep.

~Meanwhile~

"Ok we really need to figure out how Sawada is connected in all this." Said Mochida. "Any ideas?"

"We could follow him around all day!" Said Akira

"That won't work, he would know we were following him." Reasoned Nezu.

"We could collect data on who knows him and what position they hold during the party" Hinabi said

"…"

They all turned to look at her, Mochida Smiled.

"Perfect."

~The next day~

The four reunion guests woke early the next day. They got ready and quickly rode down to the first floor, each with a clipboard with five sections.

Name_

Position_

Do they know Tsuna? _

How well do they know Tsuna? _

Three other people that both they and Tsuna know _

When they got to the first floor they were amazed at how many people there were. Luckily for them, they knew every high ranking positions in the mafia, but not by the faces, only the names, or else they might have rethought their plan by how many bosses were there.

"Let's start over here." Mochida said, pointing to the right.

The first person they went to had blond hair and was holding a whip, but he seemed the friendliest.

"Excuse me, but could you help us with our project here?" Nezu asked, holding up the clipboard. The man looked over and smiled.

"Of course, I will see what I can do ok just answer these questions, what's your name?"

"Dino Cavallone"

"Who are you?"

"Chiavarone Decimo, also called Bucking Horse Dino." Dino said with a smile

"O-oh… Do you know Sawada Tsunayoshi? " they continued nervously. They didn't think he was a boss when they picked him.

"Tsuna? Yeah of course I know him! Look!" he took out his wallet at showed them a picture of a snowy day with him and Tsuna laughing and running away from a giant turtle and Hibari chasing after them.

"T-that's from middle school!" Akira said,

"Hmm? Yeah that's when I met him!"

"O-ok f-fourth question. What is your relationship with Tsuna?"

"He's like a little brother to me! We would always get the same grades, and we fall a lot! We were both no good ahahaha."

The group just stared at the Mafia Don. How could he have been no good? And one like Dame-Tsuna at that? Shaking them out of their stupor, Hinabi asked the last question.

"Can you name three other people both you and Tsuna know?"

"Yeah, that's easy. I was Kyoya's mentor, Reborn's student, and Squalo's classmate and close friend, although Squalo is in the Varia now…"

'Hibari's mentor!' they all thought

"Boss!"

Dino looked over his shoulder, "Well it seems like I have to go, see you guys later!" he turned and ran off toward whoever called him.

~Next~

"Let's ask them over there" Hinabi said as she pointed toward two blonde haired boys and a pink haired girl.

"Excuse me, but could you please help us-"

The pink haired girl took the clipboard from her hands and started writing down her information, then handed it to the other boy who did the same. When the third had written down his information he gave it back with a smile and the three continued their conversation.

Name: Bianchi

Position: Poison Scorpion

Do they know Tsuna? : yes

How well do they know Tsuna? : lived with him since middle school, my brother Gokudera is his best friend

Three other people that both they and Tsuna know: Reborn, Tridant Shamal, and Giannini.

Name: Fuuta de la Stella

Position: Ranking Fuuta

Do they know Tsuna? : Yes

How well do they know Tsuna? : I lived with Tsuna-Nii since he was in middle school and he saved me from people like Mukuro.

Three other people that both they and Tsuna know: Lambo, I-Pin, and Mukuro.

Name: Basil

Position: Next to be in charge of CEDEF

Do they know Tsuna? : Yes

How well do they know Tsuna? : Sawada-Dono helped when Squalo was trying to steal the Vongola rings, and I assisted his training.

Three other people that both they and Tsuna know: Iemitsu-San (Master), Lancia, Xanxus.

When the reunion team got the paper back and read them over, they were all stunned. "HOW DOES DAME-TSUNA KNOW SO MANY PEOPLE?" Mochida yelled. All heads turned to them.

"Dame?"

"Who says Tsuna is dame?"

"Tsuna is anything but dame!"

"Who is Tsuna?"

The reunion group looked towards the sound of the voice hopefully.

"They are talking about Sawada-San."

"Oh, Sawada-San is the best person I know!"

The reunion group turned away disappointedly. They saw a white haired man walk up to them, holding a bag of marshmallows.

"Are you saying that someone dame saved the world and defeated me?"

"W-w-w-who a-are you?" Asked a terrified Nezu, who cowered under the gaze.

"My name is Byakuran, I am the Millefiore Boss. You may not know it, but in the old future, I tried to take over the world, and I succeeded in every dimension but this one, because Tsuna came into the future and defeated me, helping Uni revive all of the Acrobalenos. He did this while he was in middle school and you call him DAME?"

Another person walked up to them, covered in bandages. "Would a no good person be able to defeat the Vindice boss? Who, in case you didn't know, is an immortal Acrobaleno? Tsuna is the first one I have ever considered a friend. Oh I forgot to introduce myself; I am Bermuda von Veckenschtein, Vindicare boss."

Akira was almost peeing himself. Tsuna did all that? Who is he?

"Master I didn't know you were here!"

"Hey Basil, sorry for not telling you. I was taking care of some last minute CEDEF stuff with Lal. Now who was it that just called Tsuna dame?" Iemitsu looked over at the group and recognized some of Tsuna's old classmates.

"Now you wanna tell me just why you are going around calling my little boy dame?"

The group gulped. "Y-Your Da- Tsuna's Dad?"

"Got that right. And if I hear you say another bad thing about my son-"

"Dad! Don't harm them. Byakuran, Bermuda! Lay off the killing intent; go back to the party, NOW!"

All eyes swiveled to Tsuna. He was wearing a black cape with the Vongola crest on it (just like primo) and there was a flame on his head. A voice came out of the speakers on the wall.

"Vongola Decimo has arrived"

()()()()()()()()()

I'M NOT DONE YET SO HOLD ON, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT TOMORROW!


	6. What year is it?

"Vongola Decimo has arrived!"

()()()()()

~That morning~

Tsuna was sleeping peacefully on his bed, as a sadistic tutor we all know so well entered his room. Reborn smirked at the figure of his student. It was already 9:00 and the guests were just about to show up. Reborn had heard the reunion group making their plans the night before and couldn't help but be intrigued. He slowly and quietly slipped out of his student room, locking the door with a Leon key so no one else could open it. This was going to be fun.

As reborn entered the hall, he called for everyone's attention. When everyone was looking at him, he began to explain.

"Ok, so as some of you have seen," he nodded toward the other Acrobaleno and the Varia. "Tsuna's old classmates are here for a visit. They are going to come down into the party and try to ask some of you questions about Tsuna. Answer the, but DON'T tell them he is Vongola Decimo."

Just as he finished saying that the elevator door beeped.

"That's all" Reborn said and disappeared right when the doors opened, everyone went back to what they were doing and tried to look normal. Most kept an eye as the group went from person to person asking questions about their precious friend.

"HOW DOES DAME-TSUNA KNOW SO MANY PEOPLE?"

All heads turned toward the voice. Glares of every kind were sent his way, and the whole group visibly cowered. Byakuran and Bermuda were instantly on the scene, followed closely by Iemitsu.

Reborn smirked and left to go unlock Tsuna's door. When he got to the room, from the outside it looked perfectly fine, but the handle was smoking. 'I wonder how Tsuna like that wonderful sound proof, bullet proof, explosion proof, sword proof door now?' reborn thought smugly as he carefully unlocked it. He jumped out of the way as an angry brunette came flying from the room.

"Ah, I see you woke up" reborn said

"Reborn! Why did you so that! You know I have to get to the party and make sure that my classma-"

"Too late, they already insulted you in front of everyone at the party." Reborn replied nonchalantly.

"W-What?" Tsuna said as he raced to the elevator. Good thing he was already dressed.

~At the party~

Tsuna entered the ballroom and saw his classmates about to be murdered.

"Dad! Don't harm them. Byakuran, Bermuda! Lay off the killing intent; go back to the party, NOW!"

All eyes swiveled to Tsuna. He was wearing a black cape with the Vongola crest on it (just like primo) and there was a flame on his head. A voice came out of the speakers on the wall.

"Vongola Decimo has arrived" a voice announced, but right at that moment, Tsuna felt a weird pulling sensation in his stomach. The last thing he saw was the disbelieving look on his classmates faces. Good thing there was a distraction to keep them from thinking about the announcement of the Decimo arriving. There was a flash and a poof of smoke and Tsuna was replaced with himself from 5 years earlier.

.

.

.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

The younger Tsuna looked around with wide eyes as he recognized most of the people.

"I-I was just sitting at the table when Lambo stole I-Pins candy and they got into a fight. The next thing I know, there is this thing flying at me that looks like the 10 year bazooka but different!"

"It was the reverse 5 year bazooka. I remember when this happened. I was at the kitchen table when that stupid cow tripped and threw it at you. It was one of the prototypes that he took from Giannini." Reborn said as he walked into the room.

"Tsuna, welcome to the future"

"H-Hey reborn."

The reunion group all looked around in awe. They knew about the 10 year bazooka of course, but they had never seen it work… They looked at the younger Tsuna looking around in wonder.

'Ha' they thought smugly 'at this time he probably wasn't part of the mafia so he is just as confused as we were!'

"Dad… what are you doing here?"

'Oh he must not have known about his father's involvement of the mafia!'

"And Bianchi and fuuta, basil, Byakuran, Bermuda, Xanxus, Belphagor, Fran, Verde, Dino, Lal, Colonello, everyone! What are you doing here?"

'… or maybe he does know them' they thought disappointedly once more.

Tsuna tuned toward the group, his eyes widened.

"W-W-What are they doing here? Reborn! You promised that you would not let my school get involved in the mafia!"

"Well they are here for a school reunion. Good job Tsuna, you just told them this was a mafia. It's all your fault now if they get involved.

'We already knew and we are already involved' thought Akira

'Wow that guy is mean, no wonder he is the world's greatest hitman… WAIT! The world greatest hitman knows Tsuna that well?'

Tsuna looked at reborn, then looked again…

"R-Reborn! You're an adult!"

"Of course my no good student, you didn't think I would be a baby forever did you?"

"But-but-but"

*whack

"Itaii"

"No buts"

Hinabi decided to cut in. "What do you mean baby? This Tsuna is only four years back… you would have still been an adult right?"

"You know what happened to the ones who were cursed with the position on Acrobaleno right?"

"O-oh…" of course that story had gotten out to. Are there no secrets in this mafia?

Reborn held up a picture of him and Tsuna way back when he was still tutoring him.

"That looks a lot like…" Akira started

"Riboyama- Sensei!" finished Hinabi, turning to look at reborn with a horrified expression. "You were our teacher?!"

"We had a mafia hitman as our teacher and we didn't notice?!"

"Took you long enough to figure it out. Hey mini-Tsuna."

All eyes turned toward the voice. And saw a familiar figure standing in the doorway. "E-Enma!? What are you doing here too?" Hinabi asked

"Just stopping by to see what's going on with the party. Yo Reborn."

"Ciaossu, Shimon Decimo" Reborn greeted.

The group looked at him with wide eyes. Shimon!? The famiglia that ruined the first inheritance ceremony? Loser Enma?

"WHAT!? You're the Shimon Decimo?"

And then there was a puff of smoke where Tsuna was just standing, and a lot of coughing.

()()()()()()()()

That last part was for Jetime because she wanted Enma to be in there somewhere too.

Oh my faithful readers! You guys are so awesome! I would follow you guys anywhere! If you have a tumblr or instagram or deviantart or something, I would so follow you if you leave your username, I want to see how awesome my readers are…

Next Chapter: you get to see what happens while Tsuna is in the past. And who knew that Leon could turn into a memory eraser? Please review and eave me some fresh ideas so I don't run out


	7. The fights we must win

"Vongola Decimo has arrived" a voice announced, but right at that moment, Tsuna felt a weird pulling sensation in his stomach. The last thing he saw was the disbelieving look on his classmates faces. There was a flash and a poof of smoke and Tsuna suddenly in the past sitting in his kitchen.

"Whoa Déjà vu much?" Tsuna said looking around. He hadn't been in his house except for maybe twice in the past two years.

"Dame-Tsuna."

"Reborn" they locked eyes "You're a baby agai- Whoops I wasn't supposed to say that~!" Tsuna quickly stood up and was out of the house in a matter of seconds, leaving a stunned reborn behind to contemplate.

'So we broke the curse'

Tsuna made his way down the familiar streets of Namimori, knowing he wasn't going to stay there long. He made his way to the school. It was only a Sunday, so he didn't expect there to be anyone there, however there seemed to be a festival of some kind. 'Ah, the culture festival probably' he thought, walking through the gates. He walked toward where his old classroom used to be, seeing many familiar faces. He was a little early so most people were still setting up. He stopped when he heard a voice.

"Herbivore." Tuna turned around and raised an eye brow, his cape fluttering behind him.

"Wao, future omnivore." Hibari smirked

"Kyoya. Yo." Tsuna replied. Most of the students that were in that hallway had stopped to turn.

"You know, that looks a lot like-"

"It couldn't be."

"Fight me" Hibari said getting into a fighting stance. Everyone in the hallway gasped, as the stranger smirked.

"Of course, but why don't we step outside so we don't damage Namimori."

The word of their fight quickly spread around the school and soon everyone was in the front of the school.

"When my present self comes back, don't fight him. I promised you a fight in the future."

"Hn."

Hibari sped toward Tsuna, who quickly dodged and grabbed ahold of the prefect's tonfa and flipped him over. Hibari landed with a skid just in time to block the kick Tsuna had aimed for him. Tsuna lit his flame and propelled himself over and out of the hold his opponent had on him. Throwing a flame powered punch that knocked Hibari back some, but it was instantly countered when Hibari raced back and struck him with his tonfa. Tsuna blocked him and pushed him back.

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna looked over at the voices and smiled, looking back and blocking Hibari at the last minute.

"Tsuna? As in dame Tsuna? That's not Tsuna! No way." Tsuna recognized the familiar voice and smirked. Mochida.

"Yeah, I'm actually from 5 years in the future, I should be switching back with the present me about… now." Everyone gapped as there was a poof of smoke and a younger Tsuna was now standing there confused. Hibari had just been about to attack again, but stopped and walked up to Tsuna, lightly tapping him on the head with a fond smile before walking away. Everyone else stood, stunned at what had just happened. Gokudera and Yamamoto ran up to Tsuna, asking if he was alright. Reborn smirked. Using Leon, he wiped the memory of just a few people who he had future plans for, like Mochida. It would be more fun this way.

()()()()

Tsuna appeared coughing back in his time. He chuckled at the faces of his classmates.

"Hibari, you're too easy to beat in the past. I had to hold back." Tsuna said as Hibari pushed throught the crowd.

"Fight me. Now." He demanded

"Hai, Hai." Tsuna consented and followed Hibari down to the training rooms, ignoring all the people that followed.

"Ne, ne Tsu- kun I want a fight too~" Byakuran said, draping his arm over Tsuna's shoulders.

"Trash. Fight me"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII IIIIII WHERES THAT SWAROD BRAT"

"Maa maa Squalo, I'm right here"

"Che. I don't care who you are Dame-Tsuna! I can beat you, I have been training ever since middle school!" Mochida boasted. Everyone just stared at him before going back to their business.

"Kufufufufu the boss can't waste time on lowlifes like you, how about, if you can beat me, you can fight Tsuna? After all, Tsuna beat me when I escaped from Vindicare while he was just starting his training in middle school."

"That early?"

"Remember when the strongest people in Namimori started getting injured mysteriously? That was from my subordinates." Mukuro chuckled "Ken, Chikusa."

"Hai"

"Go set up training room 4."

"Hai" they said as they ran off, well Ken ran, Chikusa walked.

Mukuro glanced at Tsuna, and seeing him distracted, he dragged the group away for a little while. It was going to take Tsuna a while to get that straightened out anyway.

When they reached to room, Ken and Chikusa were just unlocking the door. Opening it and walking in, they were met with a plain white room with reinforced walls. Mochida tried not to back down now that he was finally presented with a challenge.

"Kufufufu first move is yours" Mukuro said.

"S-sure…"

Mochida took out his box weapon and lit his flame, the rain flame. When he looked up, he was surprised to see no one there. In fact, even his friends weren't there. Suddenly the scene changed and his friends were standing to the side, they each had their own box out. Drawing out their weapons and attacking Mochida, much to his confusion. He dodged and blocked and attacked, soon not caring about them as long as they were trying to kill him.

"Kufufu" Mochida turned his head and his eyes widened as he realized it was his brother who had laughed, he wasn't stupid, he realized that he had been caught in an illusion from the first moment he stepped on to the field, but he didn't realize it would be this strong.

"You didn't know what you were getting into boy." His brother said "I'm not your brother, I am Rokudo Mukuro. It's called body possession, an art I have acquired from this eye, too bad untrained bodies don't last that long." The body he was using crumpled to the ground

"Akira!"

"Can't take it? Tsuna had to defeat all of his friends and my subordinates and figure out my illusions." The new voice came from Hinabi, Mochida spun around, gasping. He couldn't take it, another blow was delivered to the back of his head. He fell on all fours and gasped as he was thrown against the wall. Whereas a normal all might have broken, this one wasn't even scratched.

"Ok" he shouted "…ok"

"Oya? What's this? Quitting already?"

"I get it already, Tsuna… Tsuna is stronger"

Just as he said that, a loud explosion rippled through the building and knocked the people in the room down. Mukuro had unprocessed the bodies and they had all regained consciousness in time for Mochida's confession. As they were standing back up, another quiver ran through the building and the wall to their right exploded, something flying through and making a dent in the wall of the other side of the room. No one could have survived that. However, to the group's surprise, the figure stood up just fine, and jumped down. Tsuna coughed a little at the dust and looked at the other occupants.

"Mukuro, what did I tell you-"

Just then another figure came through the wall and Tsuna had to block the tonfa. Hibari followed by releasing his box weapon, and roll the hedgehog came tumbling out, multiplying and making platforms to jump to. Natsu, who was already out of his box, protected Tsuna from an attack coming from behind where Byakuran appeared.

'This is going to be a long night' Tsuna thought as he once more attacked Hibari.

()()()()()()

It would have been out this morning but I was at a friend's house so… yeah, and tomorrow morning I have 2 lacrosse games so I should be updating later tomorrow as well.


	8. The video

Sorry for not updating yesterday or the day before, or the day before, but I'm failing chemistry and my parents aren't too happy, I'm typing this at 6 in the morning because I woke up before my parents did. Omg I'm so tired

()()()

After the fight, Tsuna returned to his room and collapsed on his bed. It had been a very tiring day, more so than usual. He flipped over onto his back and reflected on what had happened while he lazily traced a crack on his celling with his eyes. He hadn't wanted any more people from his school involved in the mafia, but it seems now that no matter how hard he tried, it's hopeless.

()()()()()

Dragging themselves onto the elevator and up to the room proved to be the most challenging thing all day for the small group. They had been caught in the crossfire of Hibari and Byakuran more than once, and had been saved by Tsuna just as many times. Their minds were in a haze, hardly processing anything that happened at all. As they entered the hallway, they were surprised to see the Atsuko and her father walking toward their room. They had not seen them since Tsuna gave them the tour.

"Hey, Atsuko, where have you been?" Akira asked his old classmate.

"Oh you know, with the rest of the people where we are supposed to be. In the Vongola pool and luxury spa. Watching movies that aren't in theaters yet and playing volleyball at the indoor beach with realistic climate control. Having the best day ever." She replied calmly but with a smirk adorning her face. She entered her room, following her father as they exited the hallway.

"Uhhhhhhg" said Mochida when their door closed, "I should have stayed in bed this morning!"

"I agree" said Hinabi.

"Aww come on, I think it was cool we got to meet so many people. I just can't believe Dame-Tsuna is really the top boss of the mafia world. And he was still the head even when we were still bullies to him!" Akira replied to their complaints.

"I'm too old for this" Nezu said as he retreated into his room with his daughter.

Akira and Mochida stood in the hallway for a few more seconds before they heard voices coming down the hallway.

"Hey Akira, Kensuke, where were you guys today? It was great!" said one of the people.

"We were getting some juicy Intel on Dame Tsuna. You guys will never guess-"

Dame Tsuna is here? Since when? I haven't seen him."

"Yeah, him or Yamamoto or Gokudera. Don't those three usually hang out?"

"That what I'm trying to tell you" Mochida continued "Those three are-"

"Chaos"

All eyes turned to the new comer. Reborn smirked.

"Get into your rooms and don't come out until daylight, it's late and there is a big party tomorrow."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Reborn."

"His name is Reborn, he was the sun Acrobaleno and the tutor of" Mochida started, but stopped at the sound of a gun.

"Not another word. Sleep. Now." He turned to leave, but paused as if remembering something. Tuning around, he waited until most people had filtered out of the hallway before calling to Mochida. As soon as Mochida turned around, a DVD was thrown at him.

"I thought you might be wondering about that."

Mochida entered the room, inspecting the CD; it was in a plain white envelope with one side being clear so you could see the CD. The CD itself was a beautiful shinning orange. It had gold trimming but besides all of that it had no writing on it. Mochida could only wonder what a person like Reborn would give him something like this for. His brother came over to inspect the disk and asked where he got it from.

"That Acrobaleno Reborn gave it to me when everyone else went into their rooms."

"Well what are we waiting for, let's watch it! It's probably something soooooo cool!" taking the CD he ran into the living room and took a seat in front of the TV. He was just about to pop the disk into the player when…

"WAIT!" Akira looked over at his brother as if he had grown another head

"WHAT?" Akira yelled back in exasperation "It's just a CD, and probably a really awesome one at that too. Come on, take a seat, I want to watch it before I pass out from exhaustion.

"What… what if it's a bomb or something?"

Akira rolled his eyes.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." And with that he put the disk in the CD player and started it, taking a seat on the couch, signaling for his brother to follow. After Mochida had taken a seat, still somewhat wary, Akira pressed play.

'HDWM'

The screen just showed 4 letters with a background matching the color of the disk. The bothers looked at each other in question, until their attention was drawn back on the screen. The screen was changing to what looked like a home video. It was an aerial view of the Sawada house hold, and showed Tsuna coming out of his house. Even though the video was taken from the sky, you could still hear what they were saying perfectly.

"You're just a baby, go home already, I told you, stop playing this little game."

"I told you, I'm the world's greatest hitman, Reborn."

'That's Reborn?' the brothers thought

Suddenly they saw Kyoko and some other girl who looked a little familiar. Kyoko came up and told Tsuna how cute the child was, but then rushed off to school. Tsuna smiled and waved and started to continue his walk, but then Reborn interfered.

"You like her don't you?"

"W-what? Where did that question come from? No, she is just a g-girl in my class" Tsuna explained.

"Don't lie to me, Dame-Tsuna, confess to her with your dying will!"

Mochida and Akira gapped as the baby Reborn transformed his chameleon into a gun and shot Tsuna point blank in the head. They watched in horror as Tsuna fell back and bounced to a stop on the ground. Then they watched as a flame sprouted on his head and he sprang up, his clothed disintegrating, leaving nothing but his boxers. Understanding dawned in both of their minds as they watched Tsuna make the treacherous run to school, and confess to Kyoko. They also saw his embarrassment once the dying will flame went away, and relived the moment when Mochida declared the competition.

"Oh, so that's what happened… I feel bad for him. I mean, as bad as you can feel for a guy like Dame-Tsuna anyway.

The video went off and the first screen came back up again.

'HYPER DYING WILL MODE: The first time. TSUNA vs. MUKURO'

And a new video began to play

()()()()()()()()()

AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW OF ANY GRAMMER MISTAKES.


	9. Nono?

Ok so what Mochida and Akira are watching is a shortened version of the anime I guess, so it's just the highlights. Imagine all the fights but no filler, and all of the characters are introduced, so they find out how Tsuna knows so many people.

()()

The video lasted for about 6 hours, and even though both of the brothers were dead tired, they never once fell asleep. They watched the screen attentively as Tsuna fought against Mukuro, who possessed his friends. Mochida realized what the man had told him earlier when they were fighting was true. Tsuna was stronger than anyone he has ever met when he was still in school.

'This video will now self – destruct in 10… 9… 8…'

The brothers looked at each other, still in a daze from watching Tsuna save the world from Byakuran and fight Vindicare and personally help all of the Acrobalenos.

'4… 3…'

They look at each other, and back to the TV. The countdown is on the screen.

'2… 1…'

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

'0'

()()()()()()()()()()()

Everyone who was on the guest floor woke to a loud bang. Some of the braver people opened their doors to see what was going on, and saw smoke coming out of the Mochida's room. After about five minutes, one person slowly walked over to the room. As soon as they were about to open the door, the whole thing fell off of its hinges and into the hall. Out stumbled two very tired and ash covered boys.

"A-Akira, K- Kensuke, are you two… alright?" someone asked.

"Of course Dame Tsu- wait, you're not him, and he isn't dame, not any more, haha I'm dame, but no longer." Mochida looked around suspiciously and crazily. "I'm not dame, not anymore, REBORN!" he ripped off his shirt and ran down the hall way.

"B-Brother, wait, it's not safe, cameras are ALWAYS there." Akira started to laugh and fell onto the floor, asleep.

"Weeeeeeelllll… I guess we better just leave them there… it's time for the party anyway." One of the observers stated. As they made their way to the elevator, the noticed someone waiting for them.

"Hello, my name is Enma and I will be your guide-"

"Loser Enma!" someone shouted

"Woah I haven't seen you since that year in school, you disappeared after that" someone else said

"Well I had… more important matters to attend to." Enma answered "is everyone here?"

"Everyone except Akira and his brother."

"And Nezu- Sensei and his daughter are absent also!"

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen them this morning."

Enma sighed "Ok well if you would all just please get on the elevator, I will take you to the correct ballroom"

After everyone got on (It was a tight fit) they were on their way. As they were passing the 3rd floor, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. There was Yamamoto and another white haired man yelling at him.

"VVVOOOOOOOOOOOIII, VONGOLA BRAT! I TOLD YOU-" he stopped when the elevator doors opened.

"Maa Maa Squalo, no need to fight"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA its Yamamoto!" someone said

"G-Good morning Squalo, Yamamoto," Enma said

"Hey Enma!"

"VOOOOIII SHIMON BRAT! WHO ARE ALL OF THESE KIDS"

"They are here for a class reunion"

"Oh, yeah, Tsuna told us about that! Too bad we have to go to a meeting first" Yamamoto said, getting on the elevator, followed by Squalo. As they reached the first floor and they were getting off, everyone heard the speaker system come on.

"WOULD THE VONGOLA RAIN GUARDIAN AND THE VARIA RAIN GUARDIAN PLEASE COME TO THE MEETHING ROOM IMEDIANTLY."

Whispers broke out among the reunion students immediately.

"The rain guardians are HERE?"

"Why is the Varia here?"

"Who do you think that is?"

"VOOOIIII PEOPLE ARE IMPATIENT, WE ARE ON OUT WAY!" Squalo said as the group looked at him with wide eyes.

"Maa Maa Squalo, we are running late. I bet Boss is getting mad"

"VOOOI! YOUR BOSS IS HARDLY CAPABLE OF GETTING MAD OVER BEING LATE." Squalo countered as they walked off.

"Were they…" one of the guests began. Enma chuckled.

"Yamamoto, the Vongola rain guardian, the mysterious sword in the mist. Suberbi Squalo, rain guardian of the Vongola private assassination squad, the Varia. He was also Yamamoto's mentor when they first got involved in the mafia in middle school."

"Yamamoto joined the mafia in middle school?!"

"No way who else was in it?"

As they were discussing their questions, they walked through a hallway that was lined with pictures of past and present guardians. As they neared the end they noticed familiar faces.

"Hey look its Yamamoto!" someone said, pointing at a picture, it was titled 'Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain Guardian'

Beside that, there was a picture that everyone recognized as Ryohei, their upperclassman. Murmurs were heard as they realized that he was the sun guardian. The list of names going down the hall was like this:

Lambo Bovino

Lightning Guardian

Ryohei Sasagawa

Sun Guardian

Yamamoto Takeshi

Rain Guardian

Gokudera Hayato

Storm Guardian

Rokudo Mukuro / Chrome Dokuro

Mist Guardians

Hibari Kyoya

Cloud Guardian

As the class looked through the pictures, they were struck with disbelief.

"H-Hibari! He was in the mafia too!?"

"No way, Mukuro? Wasn't he, like, an escapee from Vindicare for a while?"

"Wasn't Lambo that kid that always followed Dame- Tsuna"

"Gokudera always seemed like the mafia type."

"Wasn't chrome transferred into our class?"

"Yeah, it seems like our school, more importantly, our class, drew mafia." The class stopped to think about that for a second.

"You're right, and all of these people were always around Dame- Tsuna." One person spoke. The whole group went silent as they felt an intense pressure in the room, and turned to face four angry looking men. One had white hair, one was covered in bandages, one was rough looking with blondish hair, and the last one had hair that looked like a pineapple.

"Kufufufu" laughed the pineapple one. "So you were the ones who were always picking on my dear Tsunayoshi- Kun."

""D-Dear Tsunayoshi- Kun? W-Who are you?" someone asked

"Kufufu, my name is Rokudo Mukuro. " the group gasped

"Ne, Mukuro- Kun, what do you mean they caused poor Tsu-Kun trouble?" the white haired one asked

"Well Byakuran, they used to always pick on him and call him names, not that he would ever do anything to stop it."

"A-Aren't you the leader t- to the Millefore?" one brave student asked

"Hmm~ why yes, I am. I am also a very close friend to the one you called 'Dame-Tsuna'."

"As am I, and I would not hesitate to lock you in Vindicare for saying such things about Tsunayoshi, if I knew that he wouldn't get so mad about it."

"He is the Vindicare boss" someone whispered, and the whole class stared at him in awe.

"B-but it is just Dame- Tsuna, he has never been anyone special."

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING MY SON 'DAME'!?"

The group gasped and look toward the man who yelled.

"Y-your son?"

"That's right. My one and only."

Suddenly a door to their right opened.

"Who is talking about my grandson?" an aged man with gray hair asked

Everyone stopped and looked at the newcomer, as if sensing his power.

"I-It was nothing Nono." Enma said, trying to keep the class safe. Of course Enma knew that the old man could tell that he was lying, but he went along with it anyway.

"Of course, but know this. Never disrespect someone when you don't even know who they are." And with that he walked off, leaving the class in awe.

"The ninth Vongola boss is Tsuna's grandfather?!"


	10. Tsuna?

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I fixed this problem. Someone told me that one of my chapters was doubled and they were right! So I replaced the copy with the real chapter in case you want to go read it cause it has a scene I left out with Hibari and Chrome, and more! It's now chapter 4… I think…

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Of course, but know this. Never disrespect someone when you don't even know who they are." And with that he walked off, leaving the class in awe.

"The ninth Vongola boss is Tsuna's grandfather?!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()

As the group watched the ninth walk down the hall, Tsuna's father and the others followed him. The leader of the Millefore took one more glance at the group before he ran down the hallway, yelling for Tsu-kun. As his yells faded down the hallway, then disappeared altogether as he turned a corner, the group stood there staring at where the mafia leaders disappeared. Enma cleared his thought, gaining their attention.

"Sooo… where were we?" he started, before the class started firing off random questions.

"Was that really Tsuna's dad?"

"How do all of those people know Tsuna?"

"Why is the Millefore boss here?" all eyes turned toward Enma as if expecting answers.

"Whoa Whoa hold your questions please, they will be answered soon enough." Enma said, holding up his hands. He slowly backed away from the group and turned down a hallway. The group reluctantly followed.

It seemed like they had walked forever. No one in the group could believe how big the mansion was. The group continued walking until they ran into Xanxus. Enma cleared his throat as they approached, causing the man to turn towards him.

"Uh.. Xanxus… Aren't you supposed to be in the meeting, you know, as leader of the Varia and all that… We saw Squalo earlier-"

"Shut up trash. I don't have to be anywhere I don't want to be. And if you have to know, that damn Vongola brat kicked me out." Xanxus grunted as Enma cracked a smile. The rest of the group was chatting to themselves.

"Xanxus? The leader of the Varia? What is he doing here, and why is there such an important meeting going on?"

"Yeah, and who would ever be brave enough to kick him out of something."

Enma gave an amused smile to the group. Turning back to Xanxus, he said just loud enough for the group to hear, "Oh, Tsuna-kun kicked you out of another meeting? You should try to be less confrontational. Anyway you should probably get back to the meeting, Tsuna won't stay mad for long, and then he might get mad when again when he can't find you."

Xanxus grunted and turned to walk away. Some of the group went to follow, but Enma called them back.

"I suggest keeping your distance, unless you_ want_ to get shot." The students backed away again.

"So Tsuna is somehow involved in this"

"Yeah that part is obvious…"

"How is Dame-Tsuna part of the mafia?"

""Why is he so important?"

"Maybe this is what Mochida was trying to tell us."

"Maybe you should stay out of other people business" said a voice to the back of the group. Lal was standing there with her arm crossed and Colonello standing next to her, with a big smile on his dirt smeared face. They had just come in from training when Lal had overheard the group talking about Tsuna. Easy to say, she didn't like anyone doubting her friend.

"And who are you?" asked one of the braver students, but before he could say more, the person next to him pulled him back.

"Shhhh! Do you want to die? Don't you know her? She is Lal, the training devil? She is the roughest and toughest girl ever! She's one of the Acrobaleno." The student said. The rest of the students looked at her in awe. Colonello spoke up.

"Hey Lal, don't you think we should go see Tsuna? I mean he did say to check back in when we got done training so he could tell Verde to update the security settings…" before he could finish, Lal had left, and he had to run in order to catch up to her.

"When he said Verde…"

"You don't think he meant the scientist do you?"

"Why do they need to check in with Tsuna? Maybe he is the head of security!"

"Who is Verde?"

"Only the most renowned scientist in the world! He is also the most anti-social, and won't talk to anyone, not even other scientists!"

As the students chatted, Enma rolled his eyes.

"Well since most of you know about science, why don't we take a detour to the labs? Have any of you ever heard of Spanner? Or Shoichi, or maybe Giannini?"

A loud chorus of confirmation rose from the group.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As they entered the lab, the first thing that they noticed was a big picture hanging on the wall. It had all of the scientists (Verde, Spanner, Shoichi, and Giannini) surrounding a teenage Tsuna. Tsuna was wearing goggles and had a very concentrated look on his face. He was mixing two chemicals together, and it looked like the others were teaching him how. Below the picture, it said:

Summer 20XX

Tsuna learns how to mix very dangerous chemicals

R.I.P. to our old base in Guatemala

The class looked at the picture in awe. How did Tsuna know these people? Even if Nono was his grandfather, Tsuna himself seemed pretty popular.

He blew up a whole base?

"The summer of… wait! We were still in middle school at that time! How come he was always failing Chemistry if he had help from the world's greatest scientists?" someone asked.

"I guess he really does fail at everything"

()()()()()()()()()()()

As the group made their way to the ball room, they passed a lot of pictures of famous Mafioso. Some of the pictures had people that they recognized, like Yamamoto when he was battling Squalo, and Gokudera vs. Bel. It even showed a picture of all the Acrobalenos when they were still babies standing side by side with Tsuna and Uni centered in the background. Again, the group wondered about Tsuna's connection.

When they entered the ballroom, they were immediately entranced by the expansive room, with crystal chandeliers and golden candle holders. The room itself was basically screaming "Rich". As they walked father into the room, they took in the expensive utensils and the fine carpet. They were in the middle of the room when they heard voices coming from another direction. The door opposite the one they had entered opened, and a flood of people came out. From what it looked like, they had just left a meeting.

Most of them looked familiar, like the Millefore boss, Varia leader, Vindicare boss, and the guardians, who they recognized from middle school days. However there was one person who stood out. He seemed to be deep in an argument with the Cavallone boss.

"Is that… Tsuna?" all eyes looked toward the person, trying to pick up on what he was saying.

"Ti ho detto che hai dovuto aspettare per aiuto." Tsuna said.

("I told you that you should have waited for help")

"Non c'era tempo! Era quasi mezzogiorno." Replied Dino.

("There was no time! It was almost noon")

"Ma sai che non può cucinare! Il minimo che poteva fare era aspettare il cuoco. E 'meglio per il cibo in cinque minuti di ritardo rispetto bruciato alle patatine fritte!" Tsuna continued in frustration.

("But you know you can't cook! The least you could have done was to wait for the cook. It's better for the food to be five minutes late than burnt to a crisp!")

"Vabbè!" Dino shouted "That was a week ago, I get it! Next time I will let someone else cook. Just be glad I didn't burn down the kitchen." He finished

The student's jaws dropped. The boy, who couldn't even speak a hint of English during school, is now fluent in Italian.

"Hey Tsuna!" Enma yelled in English.

"Hey Enma, I haven't seen you in a while? Have you been doing ok? The last time you called was, like, a week ago. How was your trip to America? Got any new souvenirs?" Tsuna replied.

In English!

The class stared at the two as if they had just seen a monster. They had understood some of the conversation, but not all of it. Most of then stopped taking English lessons as soon as they left school.

"Yeah I did actually; I will show you them later. They were too big to bring in here." They both shared a laugh until Tsuna's eyes drifted to the right and he looked at the group for a few seconds, before looking away with a blank face.

"Tsuna."

Tsuna looked up as a man approached him. Unfamiliar to the group, they were surprised as to how Tsuna addressed the man.

"Reborn." Tsuna greeted with a smile on his face.

'Reborn?' The class thought. 'The famous assassin?'

Reborn turned around with a smile. Tipping his fedora in the direction of the group.

"The one and only"

()()()()()()()()()()()

Tell me if I have any mistakes please, and again, I REPLACED CHAPTER 4, IT IS NOW A NEW CHAPTER BECAUSE I HAD ACCIDENTLY UPLODES THE WRONG ONE!


	11. Chapter 11

WAAAAA SORRY GUYS, I COULDN'T WRITE, I WAS ON A DISNEY CRUISE! IT WAS SO MUCH FUN I RECOMMEND YOU GO ON ONE IF YOU EVER GET A CHANCE. IF YOU ARE A TEENGAGER, VIBE IS THE BEST PLACE TO GO!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

So that's reborn? The most famous assassin in the world? The one that our parents would tell us stories about to keep us from getting in trouble with the mafia? The sun Acrobaleno? They couldn't quite believe he was here. If he was there then so was the Decimo. Most had heard about how close the two were, the sun Acrobaleno being the one who basically raised the mafia leader.

The class's thoughts were in a frenzy as they gazed at the man who had just confirmed that he was, indeed, Reborn.

'Why would such a person be here?' many thought.

Reborn smirked at the class and turned toward Tsuna. Walking away from the group, the class broke into chatter.

"That was THE Reborn!"

"I heard he was an Acrobaleno."

"Yeah, he is the sun right?"

"Weren't they once babies?"

"I heard that the Vongola Decimo fought Vindicare for them to break the curse!"

"Indeed he did." Said an unfamiliar voice. The voice turned to stare at the new comer. He seemed familiar, most of them remembered seeing him before.

"You're the Vindicare boss!" gasped one of the students, stepping back. The rest of the class followed, putting distance between the two.

"That is correct. And you were also correct in saying that the Vongola Decimo defeated me, he is a formidable opponent, but in doing so he not only saved himself, but lifted the curse off of the Acrobaleno, myself included."

"You were an Acrobaleno? Which one?" someone asked.

"I was not one you would recognize, I am a past pacifier holder. Before the curse was broken by our dear Decimo, the Acrobaleno would become Vindice when the new holders were chosen." Bermuda summarized, leaving the class stunned. No wonder it was nearly impossible to defeat the Vindicare, yet the Vongola Decimo had.

"Bermuda-san, please do not frighten out guests." Said a tall white haired man. He was wearing glasses, with his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. He was wearing a black suit with a red shirt and a black tie. He was someone not many people would forget.

"G-Gokudera?" asked the students. Nezu could only stare at the boy who had once been such a delinquent.

"Hello, Storm-san" greeted Bermuda.

'Storm-san?' the class wondered 'Gokudera is the Storm guardian!?'

Gokudera turned toward the crowd, an ever-present scowl on his face. He looked as if he was about to say something, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Yamamoto appeared behind him and leaned forward to whisper something in his ear.

The class watched as the older versions of their friends conversed shortly in another language. They noticed how both were wearing the same suits, only that Yamamoto's was blue instead of red. The smarter people in the group figured out that he was the rain even before they saw the ring on his finger. The rest of the class was still confused.

Gokudera spun around and stalked away as Yamamoto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Turning slightly towards the group, he jumped slightly as if noticing them for the first time.

"Uhh… hey, everybody…" he stated shyly.

"Y-Yamamoto-san" Enma started, "Is that true?" he asked. The students were confused at first before they realized that he must be referring to the conversation that had just taken place. No one was sure what language it had been in, none of them had been very good in languages, and this was a language that none of them recognized. Yamamoto nodded his head gravely before looking toward the class.

"Would you please follow me, one of our allies is requesting entrance. He is a little eccentric so it would be best if you all stuck together." He led them into a room, and just as they were entering, a loud bang was heard.

"THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL SKULL HAS ARRIVED!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I have run out of stuff to write so someone tell me what to do next please


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to Alatum Laminis and Miharu Midorikawa

"THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL SKULL HAS ARRIVED!"

As the doors blasted open, all eyes turned toward the scene, some covering their eyes from the dust that was expelled during the explosion. The class group all took a few steps back, not knowing what to expect from this mysterious event. As the smoke/dust was clearing they could barely make out a figure walking toward the side of the room Tsuna was. A clearer vision of the person showed it to be a lanky male in a purple riding suit and a purple helmet. If anyone took time to glance toward the door they would also notice a purple motorcycle leaning against the damaged framework.

Watching the figure intently, they watched as he made his way toward Tsuna. Tension grew in the air as the man stopped about five feet from where the Decimo was conversing with his mentor. Skull's mood became more and more depressed as her stood there.

"Dammit Reborn I'm standing here you know!" Skull finally yelled

"Did you hear something?" asked reborn tilting his head to the side as he looked at Tsuna, his face never changing from his serious façade, and then across the room to the doorway where the class was standing, waving his hand in a sweeping motion. "Anyone?"

"Nope, can't say I did Reborn." Tsuna answered as a smile threatened to break out across his face. The hitman smirked as he turned and shrugged.

"Must have just been the wind, maybe I need some coffee-"

"I really hate you sometimes you know that reborn!" the cloud retorted, smirking as reborn finally turned to him.

"Oh so that's where the noise was coming from. I was beginning to thing we had mice. Better have an exterminator come look at that just in case. Maybe they know how to get rid of annoying lackey too. You know what they say- two birds with one stone." Reborn finished, enjoying the annoyed posture along with the horror on the groups faces.

"I'll show you reborn! I've had enough of your attitude. I can't even visit without getting disrespected." Skull said, and suddenly he was holding a bazooka. Jumping back, he fired it directly at the hitman as the class watched with horror as screaming echoed in the hall. The frenzied class tried to get into the door as Yamamoto ushered them forward put looked back as one of them yelled, seeing the wayward cloud misfire in their direction.

Before the rocket made it even halfway, a figure blocked their view. Wearing a black cloak, all they could see of the person was the hair, which the immediately identified as Tsuna. Some of the taller people could even see a flame licking his forehead as he redirected the bullet causing it to explode in the wall.

With Mochida and his brother ~

After the brothers had calmed down and passed out in the hallway, they woke up to find themselves in a room lying on the bed. Looking around, Mochida noticed that the other occupants of the room were the same people who were in their group the night before.

After talking with them a while, he gathered that they had all woken up here and he and his brother filled them in on the video that they had seen. With the group reeling from the new information, they began to talk about why they were in this room and the plan for the day. As they were talking a loud bang was heard from the one of the main rooms downstairs. They all raced down the hall toward the sound and were startled by what they saw.

Tsuna's eye flickered to the doorway behind skull seeing more of his classmates show up. Noticing that Skull was about to take another shot at Reborn who was constantly moving, enjoying the game he had made, and that if Skull shot he would have a chance of hitting the new arrivals. Tsuna had had enough.

"Skull, drop you weapon." Tsuna said in a commanding voice. His tone caused shivers to run down the spine of the group behind him as they had never heard of Tsuna taking control like that. Skull turned toward the Decimo with a semi scared look on his face, as if he was a child who did wrong and knew it, but didn't want to get yelled at.

"Now, Skull." Tsuna repeated upon seeing the man hesitate. The class was astonished how the person who was once the most useless was now talking to the Cloud Acrobaleno as if he were a 4 year old. Sighing as he heard the weapon hit the floor, the began to rant.

"Skull look around you. At all the people besides reborn who you could have hurt." Tsuna said gesturing around. All of his guardians were protecting a group of innocents to keep them from getting hurt, and most of the other mafia members had walked out when this had started. His classmates looked terrified.

"Remember that time you attacked my middle school? Remember how bad you felt afterward realizing how many innocent people you could have killed? These are the same people from that middle school Skull. You have now endangered them not once, but twice. Furthermore. I have been working my hardest since the start of middle school to keep these people safe from others like you. To keep then safe from the mafia, since I automatically put them in danger just by being near them. I think you owe them an apology. Don't you?" Tsuna reprimanded. The class was shocked to the core by what Tsuna was saying.

"Yes Decimo." Skull said in a quiet and sad voice.

"What was that?" Tsuna asked, lifting his hand in a manner that meant for Skull to say it once more, louder.

"I said yes Decimo, sorry Decimo's classmates. I did not think before is acted." Skull pouted

"DAMN RIGHT YOU DIDN'T!" said a loud voice to the left of the group. Lal Mirch walked out of a set of doors straight up to skull. Ripping off his helmet, she class had a good view of his face- as she slapped him hard enough to spin him around. Never pausing, she grabbed his ear and dragged him through the door with a snickering Colonello trailing behind.

"Well… I think we are done here for today." Reborn said as he looked around the destroyed room. Then he turned toward the class as if remembering something. "Today was your last day here correct? No need to return to your rooms, Vongola maids have packed your belongings. I hope you enjoyed your stay at the Vongola main house." Then turning to Tsuna "Dame Tsuna, you've been through a lot and I know you never wanted your class involved, but it was inevitable. Now I'm going to bed to get some beauty rest, if you need me you know where to find me. Oh, and Tsuna, congratulations on being the official Vongola Boss for 2 years."

And with that he left, leaving Tsuna to shake his head despairingly before he, too, exited the room along with his guardians who instantly began talking and play fighting, lightening up the mood. Soon the only people left were the people in the class, and Mochida and his group joined them with nothing more than "I tried to tell you" coming from Mochida as they were ushered onto a bus to be taken to their homes, away from the chaos of the mafia. Well, for most of them at least. For a few, they doubted their lives would ever be the same again.


End file.
